


痕极又痒

by Aurora_JD



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_JD/pseuds/Aurora_JD
Summary: “火一般的太阳在脸上，烧的皮肤如情，痕极又痒。”——张国荣《春夏秋冬》
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 10





	痕极又痒

假定开口邀请金道英就能爽快接受邀约，花上十分钟谈论约会地点，为帽子与口罩投资，偷偷摸摸去几条马路外的暗巷。最好有零星几个小店，店里没人，正常营业，不关注偶像实事，售卖炸酱面与炒米肠。吃完随便走几步路逛几个地方，消耗鞋子与大衣的寿命，远离大学城，在昏暗的灯泡下交换辣白菜与芝士味的亲吻。

这的确是完美无缺的偶像该有的约会——该是十二月的全部了。最后一个可供自己支配的日子，平安夜与圣诞节，一年落尾，休息到了头，空有余而力不足的状态。徐英浩乐得为恋爱做规划，却过分小心翼翼，不肯走一步算一步，坚决要将金道英保护好。

徐英浩肯定会这样做，除非他是一个冒险精神与浪漫主义尚未泯灭的幸运儿。

可假定本身便是为了推翻存在或者证明存在，而前者总占大多数。那些半吊子的旅行者——如徐英浩一般保守行事的人——根本称不上冒险者。真正的冒险家一向很多，他们是这样漫无目的、不带心机地迎接并碰上每一个未可知的命运，追求自己想要的东西，及时行乐。

金道英，一个真正好的例子。

“那可太过分了，我们Johnny，哥呀——。”金道英在刚开始便使了个绊，颇有意味地拉长音调，让徐英浩明确感受到横截在他面前层出不穷的阻碍。“难得的一次约会就戴口罩，还不如让我当众偷花嚼生蔷薇呢。”、

“圣诞节的蔷薇真的很贵。不过哥，还记得吧？我虽然没有魅力，但还好是个有点钱的家伙。”捕捉到了徐英浩的犹豫，金道英索性袒露出他所有的主导的、资本主义家的嘴脸，一步步压过徐英浩的底线，摘下他的口罩与帽子，拽着徐英浩的全黑卫衣往他屋内走。“穿全黑不如直接打扮成黑寡妇在大街上跳一遍性感舞蹈呢，Havana，我们Johnny那么喜欢模仿我，索性这回一起来吧。”

这样不成调的话，这样不讲道理的话——徐英浩换衣服的间隙还叹气——为什么经由金道英嘴里唱出来，偏偏该死地有道理，让他一摔就起不来。

“为了你的偶像包袱。”徐英浩这么解释着，好像一句话八个字就能挽回他轻易向金道英服软的颜面。金道英太了解他，索性跟着点点头，面上贴一张随和的好人皮，伸手钻进徐英浩的大衣兜狠狠捏了捏徐英浩的虎口，顺走了口袋里最后一颗玫瑰糖。

设定人众为星群，通往小食街曲曲绕绕的黑色银河，金黄色的浮夸街道，那是午夜最大的太阳。徐英浩着手了秘密的约会行动，却对如此明目张胆的约会束手无措了起来——他过早开始练习生涯了，恋爱以后更是过度坚持保护与遮挡。在大城市里，在繁华的首尔里，在爱豆做错一点、哪怕没有错也会莫名遭到言语侵袭的现在，他们的恋爱像极了淌水过河。徐英浩恨不得能抱着金道英独自受苦，让金道英干干爽爽，哪怕哪天决定放弃也没有后顾之忧。

可面前的汪洋足够令徐英浩窒息，他不安地扣住了金道英的手，感觉闲言与碎语这对恶魔总是到处寻找他们，当他们在过河的时候，它们化装成暗流与他们作对，有时索性是海啸。他们能抗住什么呢，他们甚至敌不过涨潮。

因此两位年轻的冒险家化作了陨落没陨落的行星，金黄太阳的阳光于他们而言不是食补剂，更像零星一点却能杀人的毒了——对于身上鲜艳色彩的衣服与毫无遮挡的脸更甚。

“怎么能这么多呢？”好像是向着金道英，声调却被徐英浩压低到趋近自言自语。怎么能这么多，拍照的人，发动态的人，玩游戏的人。SNS每分每秒都在更新，徐英浩与远处星群中一位素颜戴口罩的女孩交换了视线，又迅速别开，抬头望到居民楼里正在拍摄圣诞树的人。谁都是即将能绞杀他们的绳，溺毙他们的一滴水，在分手与被发现的界限浮浮沉沉，偷摸寻找那一点平衡，所有的浪漫发生在窒息与重获新生的感觉内。这么令人沉默的一笔，属于同性与爱豆的恋爱，活像一场大型悲剧。

回应他的自言自语的，金道英往他嘴里塞了一块酱汁过多的炒鱼糕。

“问那边的伯母买的。”金道英把脸填成了仓鼠，鼓紧腮帮细密地嚼，炫耀性地用签子指了指背后。“等的时候问我是不是自己来的，我说和恋人一起，她多给了我一块。”

徐英浩方方才把那块鱼糕嚼碎咽下去，金道英又迅速塞了一块，随即踮起脚，咬断徐英浩没咬进去的一块，餍足地眯了眯眼。“我补充说是男朋友，她愣了一下，又给了我一块。”

在徐英浩彻底放弃隐藏的念头瞬间，他脑中只漂过了三个字：完蛋了。

事实证明，金道英平时的冷静在现在的举动看来全然不像话。徐英浩认为今晚他对金道英的爱绝对能升华——在见证他大方地买下两瓶日式清酒，却对拼调料炸鸡的事耿耿于怀之后更加坚定。他甚至不知道金道英是在什么时候与形形色色的小吃铺的老板们混的这么熟的，甚至介绍到了他的存在，在金道英拉着他去见面的时候对方还能边说圣诞节快乐边多加一点料。

太脱离掌控了。徐英浩在将近走到太阳末尾时拉着金道英拐进一条暗巷，他有太多的话想问金道英，想叮嘱金道英，又在金道英笑盈盈与他对视时全部化成浓浓的担心。他满胸腔浓烈的爱意实在无法言喻，尤其圣诞节属于红色绿色，属于安全与危险，疯狂的庆祝与随即而来的未命名的劫难。他实在不想金道英在过完圣诞之后就真死一回，被汹涌而来的通稿与谩骂覆灭——他们已经够坎坷了，差点没能一起出道，至今不算熬出头。经历了今年数不清的、与他们相关或是不相关的劫难，徐英浩只希望金道英能好好的，能在他把金道英送到下一个交换亲吻的人或者从金道英的父母手机接过金道英之前，金道英可以不受任何伤害——下一个圣诞还要再等一年，徐英浩总认为那太长了。

金道英打断了他，打断了他脑子里的胡思乱想与张口未脱出的话头。“我不明白，徐英浩，我不明白。”

“我不明白为什么你会变成现在这样，明明之前当练习生的时候，甚至刚出道的时候，你还会当街吻我的。”金道英把他的牙刻意咬的嘎吱嘎吱响，瞪着根本没有醉意的眼睛讲这些他平时只有喝醉酒才会讲出来的话。“虽然是穿卫衣，你总把我的帽子蒙上，确认我会完全被遮住才动嘴，那也是公然的炫耀，现在已经不会了。”

“是因为那些吗？”金道英把声音压低，眉眼也紧跟着降了半个度，话语咀嚼了好一会儿才讲出来，语气的转折有些恳切。“是因为两年前的一件，与今年的两件吗......？”

过分小心翼翼了，徐英浩以为他在恳求，对上他的眼眸后极度确信，泛着红光，晶莹又剔透，仿佛出道这三年从未在他眼底留过什么东西。他恍惚间回到了练习生的时代，确认关系的那个凌晨，徐英浩在街边抱紧了吻他。他给金道英好好带上白色卫衣的兜帽，紧了紧控制帽檐大小的绳，之后整个脑袋钻进剩下的一点空隙里摸索他的嘴唇。

两位生涩的少年，及到二十又要改成青年，就这样大大方方地在泛白的天空底下接吻，交换呼吸。金道英抱怨他当时深棕色头发蹭的他额头好痒时也是顶着这样的兔子眼睛，被亲出泪花，光芒灿若繁星。有、他们在咖啡店第一缕香气中交换沉甸甸的呼吸、心跳与生命。

徐英浩几乎是在瞬间确认，他接手的呼吸，是他以后要捧在手心的重量。

记忆里说出的话语与现实重合，可现实却又有哪里不一样。金道英眼里的神情分明染上了委屈，再没有羞涩的样子了，有的只是一点决绝。

“这有什么要紧。”他说，“生命本身是极其容易被摧毁的，我不想在死亡来临之前，那么沉重的事情压在我身上之前才发现，我根本没有能与之匹敌的东西。”

“所以可以亲吻我吗？”金道英攥住了徐英浩的手像攥住一根救命稻草。他一根一根把手指塞进徐英浩的指缝里，严丝合缝后轻轻摁了摁，而另一只手揽上了徐英浩的腰。他不容拒绝地，缓慢坚决地把徐英浩往他这边带了带，倚在他怀里，抬头撞进他的眼睛。“哪怕第二天要面对暴雪与寒风，要把我和你都吞噬殆尽，如果你愿意的话，我说，今晚可以亲吻我吗？”

大概是托喝酒的福，徐英浩还有点晕，感觉晚风过冷，体温偏热，唇舌有残酒难消尽的苦，金道英背着光，眼神温冷嘴角含笑，叫人分不清到底是清醒还是醉着。他黏糊糊地攥衣角，未了立在道中央，扯着直往徐英浩怀里钻，三秒之后，徐英浩迎上了一个百味吻。

有清酒的味道，有炸鸡的脆皮与多汁的肉香，有鱼糕和辣酱味，甚至还有第一块玫瑰糖。轰得徐英浩头脑晕乎乎，微醺的状态变成彻底的醉，见他两瓣唇当甘露当水，压迫呼吸那样含着，靠这理清紊乱的情，放亮在无法喘息的目光里。

恨不得再来这一晚，徐英浩这么想，火一般的太阳在脸上，烧得皮肤如情，痕极又痒。

恨不得再来这一晚，徐英浩这么想，火一般的太阳在脸上，烧得皮肤如情，痕极又痒。

他突然想到久远之前，大致在他做练习生以后，或者在那之前，在房间里消费了一晚上的时间，只为读完那三本饥饿游戏。他读的不算慢，甚至有点囫囵吞枣的意味，那也在日升时分堪堪离开凯特尼斯与皮塔所处的牧场，看到了窗户外面天边的第一缕光。

当时的云缥缈不清——徐英浩用照相机照下来过，之后掂来反复看过几遍——看起来容易消散，但极其有重量，沉沉地压在泛滥的蓝白上，无规律地切割。那点透白反倒被赋予意义了，有凯特尼斯参加饥饿游戏之前在树林里见到的绝望伊始的光，像凯特尼斯与皮塔在竞技场胜利时接吻的日出，还有一点他自己的颜色——好久之后了，皮塔徐在街角亲吻凯特尼斯金的时候，就像竞技场升起的人工黎明，他怀里的温度明确成为他温温柔柔的痒。徐英浩抱着亲吻他，与他耳鬓厮磨，共品一杯咖啡，在烤焦的表层下成为铺满果仁与葡萄干的救命面包，一点点品尝爱情的滋味，一寸寸止痒，又重新密密麻麻地痒起来。

可现在是全黑的，徐英浩完全欺上金道英的嘴唇时可怜地想，现在的时间是凌晨刚过，天泼了墨，一点白都没留给他。

于是金道英眼里的剔透完全成为了他的救赎。徐英浩不会放过那道光的，徐英浩怎么可能放过他，自从喜欢上金道英开始，金道英就钻进他身体成为欲罢不能的痒，血液流经途中的一寸寸一分分都上浮，浮成笑时眼角细密的纹路，嘴角上扬的弧度，自动升高的体温，与许久未曾活跃的性冲动——在徐英浩眼里金道英总是可爱的，想到与他有关的事，心事就轻飘飘地落，落到他的左胸口推崇心跳，压榨心跳，到达能微笑着叹气的程度后，他就又想挠痒了。

徐英浩通用的挠痒方式，是接吻。

情窦初开的美国少年，徐英浩喜欢这么形容，好像这么讲能把他的童年一并奉献在吻里，尝试还原他在少年时期和金道英接吻的可能性：

纯情一点，亲密一点，一手要牵着他的兔子恋人，十指紧扣那么牵。另外一只自由行动，游走在腰间、脸颊、或者脑后，可以用拇指擦过嘴唇，可以缩紧空间抵在墙上。都无所谓，反正正餐是亲吻，调情只算作开胃菜。

轻触，摩挲，嘴唇对嘴唇按压，偏过头贴合，随即由金道英让出来的空隙侵入，实施第一阶段的缠绵。徐英浩对待正餐也有些美国人品西餐的腔调，先浅尝辄止，再逐次深入，一口一口细嚼慢咽，要把这只小兔子全部都吞咽下去。

包括口水，徐英浩在亲吻之后依恋地磨蹭金道英的嘴唇的时候悄悄感慨，互相吃口水，多么不能接受的事情，如果不是金道英，换成仙女他都不答应的。

如果不是金道英。徐英浩爱惨了这句假设，如果不是金道英的情况帮他梳理了太多事情，一反常态的事情一旦做出这个假设就全变了样——不可接受或者无法理喻。金道英是他最大的道理，哪怕他现在被抵在墙上，因为酒劲上头而眼角湿漉漉，也肯卸下全身的力依偎在徐英浩怀里，仿佛这世界上没有什么比他重要，没有什么比让徐英浩安心、让徐英浩凭依自己想法任性更重要了。

如果不是金道英，徐英浩爱惨了这句假设，也爱惨了这句假设里出现的人。他忍不住再想做一次实验，因此他将自己的大衣脱下披在金道英身上，虔诚地蹲下，解开金道英的裤子褪尽，对金道英腿间的家伙打了声空气半声音半的招呼。

他们没有口交过，不夸张地讲，一次都没有。

做爱本来就是太奢侈的事情了，还怪在徐英浩有意隐瞒，休息室与更衣间，等待演出的后台，一切可能发生点什么的地方他们都没发生过。徐英浩严谨极了，与金道英做爱成为他忙碌行程间的神圣的乐趣，不在宿舍不行，第二天有行程不行，回来太晚也不行，可以在控制不住时多做两次，但不可以在一天做过多，两天连续做也不行。徐英浩太喜欢金道英，太爱金道英了，爱到可以为他考虑克制住自己身体的欲望，这导致他们有行程的时候宛如柏拉图恋爱，一个月做三次都算奢侈。

金道英提过想给徐英浩口出来，被徐英浩以“主唱嗓子要好好保护”的借口拒绝了，于是金道英也生出几分气来，放话讲徐英浩不让他做的话徐英浩也别想对他做。徐英浩认为实在可惜，但想法涉及到金道英与他的嗓子以后又迅速妥协，以至于他们从来都是用手或者身体——金道英的身体——解决问题。

因此当金道英感受到腿间冷意与徐徐迎来的气息后便迅速伸手遮挡住，第一次在这夜晚明确地拒绝徐英浩，让徐英浩收藏了他的小男友的另一种情绪。徐英浩开心极了，认为他有责任收藏他小男友其他的可爱样子。徐英浩用吻向他男友的家伙发出请帖，随即张口完全覆住，将金道英的阻止全部退回去。

初次尝试的人有些生涩，行动都带有尝试性，试探着吸吮，用舌面碾过顶端与柱壁，熟练之后开始肆无忌惮起来，刻意将金道英的家伙往深处吞，储存一点唾液均匀抹下，刻意砸吧嘴巴舔回去。爱情里的徐英浩无师自通，至少在金道英的反映下就能看得出来。小家伙涨红了脸，脖颈仰出了漂亮的、像天鹅一样的弧度，胸膛不住起伏，压抑着他的水墨画音色一点点喘息，直至低吟的突兀拔高——徐英浩给他做了一次深喉，初次体验的金道英忍不住射出来了。

刚高潮完的金道英实在无力，倚在墙上不住地喘息，他想着要徐英浩吐出来，却被擒着翻了个身，扶着墙弯腰将后面全部暴露给徐英浩。徐英浩还含着金道英的东西，没有起身，反倒俯身再次前进，拨开金道英的臀瓣将嘴里含的原样返回——相比刚刚后面了一点，徐英浩故意的。

“脏......Johnn，那里脏......不要弄。”

徐英浩又一次违背长官命令，在金道英话音刚落时便将舌头对准穴口伸进去，把刚捂热的东西全部推到里面。他没有离开，只嘴唇堵在外面，翕动着对不安的小家伙做出回应。

“是属于我的吗？是从道英开始到现在，只由我触碰侵犯，只存留过我的东西的吗？”

“是......是，一直都是。”

“那就没有什么疑惑了，道英，算上这里，我把你尝了个遍了。”

徐英浩越讲话越沉，最后没在地里，剩下舌头钻进那点空间胡乱地缠，搅到小兔子再没精力应对，全副身心放在不住发热的后面。徐英浩借唾液与精液画圈，模拟做爱的样式一点一点抽插，发出咕叽咕叽的水声与搅拌声。

金道英有点难忍，说不上是被极度温柔地对待还是被翻来覆去地折磨，他的精神在开始的刹那就错轨，现在更是向未知的方向驶去，金道英认为是极乐的终点——东方极乐世界，佛教里的天堂，需要生前攒够福报，彻底死过一次，之后才能去极乐世界安放。他现在也和死去差不多了，被徐英浩颠在手里，再这么下去，就算徐英浩下一秒要他的命，他都不会讲出一个不字。

可毕竟金道英不是佛不是神，不是天使或者任何超脱情欲之上的物种，他只是个有七情六欲的人，与徐英浩恋爱、为了开导男友不惜以前途做赌、男友要在外面要了他也会屈服于情欲的人。金道英伸手抚上又一次抬头的物什，想就着徐英浩残留在上面的唾液润滑自己帮自己解脱。

“不行，道英，不可以。”

徐英浩怎么会他如愿，他的心结被金道英解开，随即袭来的是压抑过久而爆发的爱意，占有欲与零星几点施虐欲并存，他不愿意这么轻易地放过金道英，或者说不愿意随便原谅让金道英等久的自己，因此他拉过金道英预备自我安抚的手牵住做禁锢——

“道英，原谅我之前不像话的样子。”

——扶着自己等待许久的家伙对准穴口——

“我希望你可以安全，离开我也能好好过自己的生活，我太自私了。”

——俯身贴紧金道英的背后覆在他耳畔呢喃——

“但我希望你可以知道，我爱你。”  
“我是真的，很爱你。”

——然后完全进入到了金道英的身体里。

金道英对这个家伙没有办法，一点办法都没有。

他从来不是徐英浩的对手，身高也是，体型也是，包括恋爱的主导也是，尤其在这种时候体会的尤为明显。冬天凌晨的冷空气，身上徐英浩大衣的温度与淡香，连接处不住传来的酥麻与痒，滚烫的快感刺激着他不住地呻吟，想高声叫出声却又畏惧在巷子里，只能抑制着低吟。腿根止不住地打颤，靠徐英浩浮在腰上的手才堪堪站住。徐英浩感受到了他的状态，却只是掐着腰弯更猛烈地推进，穿肠而过那样用力，要把错过的没错过的亲密全补在这次性爱里。

未经过抚慰，金道英又一次全盘倾泻而出，腿根颤着站不稳，摇摇晃晃歪在徐英浩的怀里，被徐英浩扶着正过身，双脚盘在徐英浩的腰间，搂住脖子全盘挂在他身上。

高潮之后的不应期，金道英还处在不能动作的阶段，被徐英浩又一次顶进，姿势原因导致几乎要整根吞入。金道英难耐地想把徐英浩挤出去，伴随不应期而来的不住收缩违背金道英意愿多次挽留。徐英浩应和着前进，将金道英抵在墙上与他之间，整个身体完全覆住金道英，借着金道英的下滑一下下把他往上顶，往前撞。

一如他曾经耗尽自己力气也愿金道英多前进一步的样子。

金道英失了神，被徐英浩胁迫着又达到了顶峰，大脑发白时他强制接受徐英浩灌在他体内的东西，左耳听进徐英浩只对他小小声讲的黏糊的话，右耳又悉数倒出。最后只依稀记得最后徐英浩悠悠的叹气，咬着他嘴唇共同平息呼吸的刹那，徐英浩对他最温柔的耳语。

徐英浩说：

“你是我唯一的痒了，道英，我得靠爱你活着呢。”


End file.
